Broken Rock
Bio Broken rock is two cities united under a King and a Queen. There has been a long history of unstable leadership, an example of which is the current King and Queen inhabiting two different halves of the mountain. Broken Rock got its' name due to the fact that a portion of the mountain it was built on has broken off. History Broken Rock was founded by Master Long in the late 3rd century. It was founded upon the idea that it would be a safeguard for the Northern Tri-States, keeping out the creatures that often spill out of the Long Mountains. Locations '- Long's Watchtower' This is a watchtower in which the hero Master Long would survey the Long Mountains, keeping an eye out for danger. '- Trade Alley' Trade Alley is a small pass way in which the residents of each side of Broken Rock may trade freely. '- Hunting Forests' The ancient forests in which the people of Broken Rock hunt for their food. '- Hero's March' A long and dangerous road in to Broken Rock. It is said that these trials keep out undesirables, or more plainly, the weak. '- Beggar's Den' A strong and undisturbed community of homeless and jobless. One can work their way back into standard society, but many have chosen this life, not had it thrust upon them. It is not often that a standard citizen will make their way into Beggar's Den and return with information. So enter blindly at your own risk. '- Keep of the Old King' The home and workplace of the current king. Known as the Keep of the Old King as legend says it was built by the first king with his own two hands. Many will say the first Queen helped to, but there are no records of that. '- Children's Playpen' The Children's Playpen is a communal child rearing area where children from both sides of Broken Rock come together to be looked after and to learn about how to be productive citizens of Broken Rock. '- Garrison of Her Ladyship' The Garrison of Her Ladyship is a facility which trains and houses the warriors that defend Broken Rock. Comprised mostly of women, save for the defectors from the other side of the mountain. '- Seifu's Retreat' Master Seifu, hero of the people and lover of Master Long, lived here with her lover for some time, long before the split of the Broken Rock people. '- Refugee of Maidens ' A facility similar to the Garrison of Her Ladyship but instead of training the people for battle this facility trains the mind. Stores of libraries line the walls and many people meet here to teach, learn and debate. '- Metalhead Lodge' A group of miners from both sides of Broken Rock have been mining the fallen part of the mountain of Broken Rock for generations. The mineral mined here is very unique and because of this a very special type of metal has been cultivated known as Brakkium. '- The Barracks ' The lodging and training quarters of the King's army. '- Artisans' Tunnels' A communal living situation for artisans of both sides of Broken Rock. Here builders, blacksmiths, artists and more come together to use the natural resources of Broken Rock to create necessities and luxuries for the Broken Rock people.